coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3644 (10th January 1994)
Plot Jim apologises to Liz for putting her in an awkward position. Mike is suspicious about Steve liking his job so much - even though he's cut his wages and puts up with being pushed around. Reg warns Curly that he intends to go over his head to secure Maureen's job. Tanya asks Alma if she can rent the flat. Alma shows her round and agrees to take her on at £50 a week. Mark is keen to go on the school skiing trip to Austria. Liz tries to make Richard Willmore see that Jim is a changed man but he refuses to believe her. She resents the fact that he's dictating to her and refusing to let her make her own decisions. Joe tries to tell Sally how much he's missed her over Christmas but she refuses to listen. She tells him that she'll never leave Kevin and if she's to continue minding Jonathan he must accept that. Alf is proud to be asked to be the new Mayor of Weatherfield when the office is reinstated after a twenty-year gap but he declines as he's too busy with the shop. Audrey is disinterested until she realises that Alf would need a mayoress. Reg tells Mrs Rogers that he will resign if Maureen is forced to leave. Jim is overcome when Liz tells him she's giving The Queens up. He promises that he'll make things up to her. She's upset as she loved being in charge. Tanya moves into the flat and rings someone telling them that it’s exactly what they’ve been looking for. Reg is devastated when Mrs Rogers accepts his resignation. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Maureen Naylor - Sherrie Hewson *Tanya Pooley - Eva Pope *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge Guest cast *Joe Broughton - John Wheatley *Mark Redman - Chris Cook *Richard Willmore - Oliver Beamish *Mrs Rogers - Jill Benedict *Jonathan Broughton - Simon Richardson Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *MVB Motors *Jim's Cafe *Jim's Cafe flat - Living room/kitchen *Bettabuy - Manager's office and staff canteen *The Queens - Living quarters Notes *This episode marks the debut of Tony Wood (credited as "Antony Wood") as the programme's producer, in a temporary capacity before returning for a full-time stint in 2004. Carolyn Reynolds becomes the executive producer. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Reg prepares to fight for the woman he loves. But is he prepared to pay a high price for her honour? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,040,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 13th October 2004 was edited for timing reasons, omitting an entire Corner Shop scene lasting 1'13" in Part Two, in which Alf Roberts informs Audrey that he turned down an invitation to assume the role of mayor of Weatherfield, due to his commitments at the shop. The ITV3 repeat on 6th November 2019 reinstated the cut scene. Notable dialogue Alma Baldwin (about Steve McDonald): “You know, he’ll chuck that job back at you if you talk to him like that. I’m amazed he hasn’t told you to stuff it." Mike Baldwin: “Yeah, so am I, quite frankly. Paying peanuts, I tell him he’s rubbish, and he still keeps turning up. I can’t understand why.” Category:1994 episodes